Dr. Kyuutarou Yumeno
Dr. Kyuutarou Yumeno is the founder of the Dynaman team who doubles as the head of the Yumeno Invention Center. History Yumeno's real name is Dr. Tooyama; he was a scientist and researcher with great dreams and aspirations. 15 years prior to the series, he had invented his greatest and most dangerous work: Retro Genes, a special genetic that allows for whoever partakes in them to evolve beyond their normal capacity. While the effect on humans merely leads to strange body-part transformation, the discovery was found by the Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire, who realized that the Retro Genes were the key to allow them to gain more tails than the number they were born with, thus allowing them to gain more power including with the potential of achieving unlimited power through gaining 10 tails. The Jashinka forces attacked Tooyama's lab, leading to great loss and tragedy within the scientist's life. After going through loss and seeing the fear of the Jashinka attacking again for his creation, Tooyama did everything he could to abandon what he'd done: he buried the Retro Genes in a mine where no one would reach them, then changed his name to "Dr. Kyuutarou Yumeno" and founded his "First-Dream Invention Center" in hopes of both motivating other inventors and taking care of children to make sure that their dreams would not fall into darkness like his had. At the same time, he developed the technology that would allow for warriors to fight against the Jashinka when they emerged again. Yumeno tended to display two personalities between his cover and his life guiding the Dynaman. When fighting the Jashinka, he showed himself as serious and stern, making sure that the team did what they had to and even showed combat awareness to train his team for any Jashinka attack. However on the surface in the laboratory, he showed a playful, almost comical appearance as he watched over the children who played in the lab and tried to guide the five Dynamen into following their dreams and making discoveries that would benefit the future. However this cover was forced to be abandoned after the return of General Zenobia lead to her nearly breaking into Dyna Station through the Invention Center, making Yumeno close it down until the Jahsinka threat ended, yet not telling the children the real reason why he had to leave it behind. When a Jashinka plot unexpectedly leads them to discover the location of his Retro Genes, Yumeno was forced to return to where he had left them in order to bring an end to this troubled experiment before Emperor Aton or General Zenobia used them to gain a 10th tail. Collecting all of the genetic material, he had the Dynaman blow them up with their New Super Dynamite. But realizing that the Jashinka would never give and would even try to take him hostage to force him to recreate the Retro Genes, Yumeno decided to perform a suicide attack on the Jashinka forces himself both to eliminate some of their forces and to hide his secret forever. Ultimately, the battle leads to Zenobia fully claiming him, stopping his attempt at blowing himself up, and then hypnotizing Yumeno to recreate the Retro Genes for a scheme by her and the Dark Knight to give her 10 tails. While he successfully recreated the genetic material, Zenobia still died due to being set-up by the Dark Knight (in actuality Prince Megiddo) as part of his own revenge schemes. After Megiddo and Princess Chimera become the Jashinka's new rulers, they end up sending the Dynaman into the Millennium Cave to eliminate them forever. Weakened by his own ordeals, Yumeno pilots DyJupiter to find and release them, ultimately coordinating with the auto-pilot on the Dyna Brace to locate the Millennium Cave and blow the entrance up to free his team. Once the Dynaman defeat the final remains of the Jashinka forever, Yumeno keeps his promise and reopens his First-Dream Invention Center, returning to the life he abandoned with his mission finally complete. Notes *In the parody dub of Dynaman, Dr. Yumeno is renamed "Dr. Ho". Appearances **''Ep. 6: Fight to the Death! The Haunts of a Poisonous Snake'' **''Ep. 7: Operation Tokyo Sea of Fire!'' **''Ep. 8: Evil Flower Princess Chimera'' **''Ep. 9: The Do-or-Die Bomb Race'' **''Ep. 10: The Intruder From Outer Space'' **''Ep. 11: The Day Fish Attack Humans'' **''Ep. 12: The Targeted Blood Bank'' **''Ep. 13: The Kidnapped Brides'' **''Ep. 14: Assault, Choroppo Soldier'' **''Ep. 15: Ninjutsu vs. Chimera Witchcraft'' **''Ep. 16: The Big Mt. Aso Explosion Operation'' **''Ep. 17: Fear! Kyushu Major Earthquake'' **''Ep. 18: The Big Tsunami That Attacks Tokyo'' **''Ep. 19: The Fuse is a Red Toxic Flower'' **''Ep. 21: Angry Hokuto's Deadly Sword'' **''Ep. 22: The Great Prank War'' **''Ep. 23: Operation Human Slug'' **''Ep. 24: The Dreadful Comet's Great Approach'' **''Ep. 25: The Mysterious Guffaw Hell'' **''Ep. 26: Intense Fighting! The Solar Lighthouse'' **''Ep. 27: Chirping Cicada: The Sound of Death'' **''Ep. 28: Rescue the Doll-Humans!'' **''Ep. 29: Chimera's Cursed Clothes'' **''Ep. 30: The Enemy is a Geek Evolution Beast'' **''Ep. 31: The Spy Tailed-Person's Trap'' **''Ep. 33: I Can't Become Red'' **''Ep. 34: Formidable Enemy! Mechavolution'' **''Ep. 35: Seeking a New Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 36: It Came Forth!! The Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 37: Female General Zenobia'' **''Ep. 38: Rejuvenate! Genius Brain'' **''Ep. 39: Hold it! The Egg of the Tailed-People'' **''Ep. 40: Explosion! Silent Anger'' **''Ep. 41: The Biker Gang Who Disappeared in the Darkness'' **''Ep. 42: Challenge: The Dark Knight'' **''Ep. 43: Shima! You're Blue Lightning'' **''Ep. 44: Explosion! Magma Bomb'' **''Ep. 45: Mama is Zenobia?'' **''Ep. 46: The Saber That Runs Love Through'' **''Ep. 47: An Evil Wish, Ten Tails'' **''Ep. 48: Doctor Yumeno's Big Secret'' **''Ep. 49: The End of General Kar'' **''Ep. 50: The Revived Formidable Enemy'' **''Final Ep.: The Fight That Flew Through Tomorrow'' }} Category:Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Doctor